


What They Deserve

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Girls in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Worried Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “What do you know?” Magnus asked as he stroked at Izzy’s hair, holding her face delicately in his hands with a pleading gaze in his eyes. Izzy shook her head and gestured toward the screen replaying the last bit of information the Institute had.“The Heads of all Institutes were in the grand ballroom and they were just about to announce the new Inquisitor when there was an explosion and the feed went black,” Izzy explained as Magnus watched it happen on the screen. He winced when the screen clicked off and his grip on Izzy’s shoulder tightened.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	What They Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> Thank you so much [Jess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory) for the support ♥️ 
> 
> You had mentioned you liked Lysabelle and Malec and I did a little bookmark digging and saw you also enjoy a little angst with a happy ending so I hope you enjoy this ♥️

Izzy paced around the ops center, her eyes darting to the lit-up screens for updates she had known wouldn’t come. She could feel Andrew’s empathetic eyes on her and ignored the whispered opinions of the other shadowhunters that waited for their next order from the person in charge. Unfortunately with Alec and Lydia were in Alicante, that meant Izzy was in charge and there was no way she could make any decisions knowing the two people she loved most in the world may be in danger. 

The front doors of the Institute slammed open and Izzy immediately recognized Magnus’ shouts as the shadowhunters still unused to the warlock’s presence argued vehemently against it. Andrew ordered them to let Magnus through and Izzy thought she might have fallen if Magnus’ arms hadn’t wrapped around her to hold her up. 

“What do you know?” Magnus asked as he stroked at Izzy’s hair, holding her face delicately in his hands with a pleading gaze in his eyes. Izzy shook her head and gestured toward the screen replaying the last bit of information the Institute had. 

“The Heads of all Institutes were in the grand ballroom and they were just about to announce the new Inquisitor when there was an explosion and the feed went black,” Izzy explained as Magnus watched it happen on the screen. He winced when the screen clicked off and his grip on Izzy’s shoulder tightened. “It’s been an hour and still no word. We have no way of getting to Alicante because all of the portals have been deactivated.” Before Izzy could finish her sentence, Magnus’ hands were swirling with magic and a portal appeared a few feet away. 

“You can’t--” Andrew stepped in front of Magnus before he could jump through without thought and Izzy gripped onto his hand to hold him back. Magnus was angry; that much was clear in the way his shoulders straightened and his eyes flashed as his warlock mark appeared. It might have been the first time Andrew had seen his cat eyes if the panic on his face said anything. 

“The hell I  _ can’t _ , Shadowhunter,” Magnus cried as he tugged his hand away from Izzy’s grip. “You think you can stop me?” Izzy was momentarily stunned by the rage in Magnus’ tone that she had barely noticed the portal opening off in the distance. When Lydia’s voice chimed through the commotion, she whirled around and gaped as an ash-covered Lydia and Alec tumbled through the whistling portal. 

“Magnus!” Alec husked as he caught sight of his furious husband. Magnus turned and the second he caught sight of Alec on the floor, he was off like lightning. Izzy wasn’t far behind, dropping to her knees beside Lydia’s coughing form. 

“What the hell  _ happened _ ?” Magnus asked as he wiped remnants of disaster off of Alec’s face, kissing the cleaned skin with every swipe of his thumbs. Izzy rested a hesitant hand on Lydia’s back, soothing her as much as she could without crossing any unwritten boundaries. Izzy loved her - their hesitant dance of feelings was a year in the making - but she didn’t have a chance to tell her as she had planned before Alec was whisking her off to Alicante for another stupid gathering. She had never expected Lydia to arrive back at the Institute with a ripped dress and ash covering every inch of her visible skin. 

“Everyone is okay,” Lydia said quickly. Leave it to her to affirm that everyone  _ else _ was alright when she and Alec clearly weren’t. “There were a few frustrated shadowhunters that tried to sabotage the announcement, but they failed,” she explained through her labored breathing. 

Izzy huffed out a laugh and said, “This doesn’t look like much of a failure, Lydia.” Izzy brushed a few stray bits of ash out of Lydia’s ponytail, resisting the urge to wrap the blonde hair around her fist and pull. She slid her hand to the back of Lydia’s neck instead, holding Lydia’s face with her other hand to inspect the bruise forming on her eye. 

“We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time and didn’t have time to breathe with Jia around,” Lydia retorted, shaking Izzy’s touch away. Izzy tried not to be hurt by the brush off when she heard Alec cough beside her. 

“And what do you have to say?” Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec but a smile plastered itself on Alec’s lips instead. Izzy shared a confused glance with Magnus, both of them equally unsettled and wondering why the hell Alec would be  _ smiling _ when Izzy and Magnus were still coming down from panic. 

“You know, you really shouldn’t speak to the new Inquisitor like that,” Alec said with a shrug of his shoulders. Izzy felt her heart freeze in her chest as Alec gazed up at his husband, happiness in his eyes that Izzy couldn’t quite comprehend. 

“What?” She asked as her eyes darted toward Lydia who had let her head rest back against the wall, a similarly pleased smile on her face. It was clear Alec wasn’t going to answer as his lips were attached to Magnus’, so she settled herself in front of Lydia, unsure how much longer her wobbling knees could hold her. “Did he say what I think he said?” 

Lydia nodded and whispered, “Yeah. Yeah, he did.” There was a pride in Lydia’s eyes that seemed to restart Izzy’s heart as she took in a much more relaxed Lydia. 

“And you’re okay?” Izzy whispered as she inspected Lydia’s ashen skin. Somehow, she was still the most beautiful person Izzy had ever seen. Warm fingers encircled her wrist and Izzy hadn’t realized she was clutching onto Lydia’s knee so tightly, but when she tried to tug away, Lydia held her there. 

“We’re both okay. Apparently one of us better than the other,” Lydia noted with an eyebrow raise in Magnus and Alec’s direction. Their lips were still attached with only the sounds of giggled ‘I love you’s’ escaping their mouths as they clutched onto each other tighter than Izzy thought possible. 

Izzy let out a deep breath and said softly, “I was  _ so _ scared, Dia.” Lydia’s eyes widened at the admission but Izzy couldn’t bring herself to regret it. She couldn’t take her eyes off of Lydia the entire event and her stomach flipped when the stream cut off so abruptly. She had never felt as much fear as she did when she could no longer see Lydia’s face on the video feed. 

“Well, I’m back and relatively unscathed,” Lydia said as she brushed her thumb along the inside of Izzy’s wrist. “I didn’t realize you cared so much,” she whispered, avoiding eye contact with Izzy even as Izzy ducked her head so Lydia could see the disbelief in her wide eyes. 

“Of  _ course _ I care, Lydia, by the angel, I--” Izzy held Lydia’s face delicately in her hands and before she could change her mind, she pressed their lips together with as much passion as she could muster. Lydia gasped into her mouth and for a moment, Izzy thought she had read everything that had led up to the kiss wrong. Then Lydia’s hands threaded through her hair and she kissed back just as deeply, and Izzy felt like everything was falling into place. It didn’t matter that Lydia’s mouth was dry and her lips tasted of sweat and ash because they were finally admitting to themselves that the last year wasn’t for nothing and that was all Izzy had wanted. 

“Finally,” Alec mumbled in the distance when the girls finally pulled away from their first kiss. Izzy shot him a glare and then tackled him in a hug. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to be the next Inquisitor!” Izzy cheered once she had her breath back. There was so much good news surrounding her and she couldn’t remember the last time she had been so excited about the future. It felt so incredibly good and she wasn’t quite sure how to handle it, but Lydia pulled Izzy back to wrap her arms around her waist and Alec and Magnus looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room and all Izzy could think was that they earned that feeling. 

After the last few years full of battles and losses, the Lightwoods had finally gotten exactly what they deserved; happiness. And Izzy wasn’t about to let it get away from her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Shadowhunters content, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
